Vegetas Weakness
by SaiyanBrylcreem
Summary: I'm a big Vegeta fan, so don't go thinking I hate the guy, I just felt like poking a little fun at him - DON'T FLAMES ME, I DON'T CARE, DARN IT! Anyhow, if u wanna see Vegetas big secret, read on...and reply, doi. If you don't, I'll find you and beat you


(I don't own DBZ or the later element...yada yada crap. So don't sue me or your death will be a   
stupid one. This is an -ever-so-slightly-barely-worth-mentioning B/V thing. In fact, forget that,  
it's not really. This is about Bulma becoming very suspicious over Vegetas activities. I don't   
think this deserves any warning.....well, very mild language. This is my first comedy fic, so   
don't cuss me out too bad - there's a much better under construction now....heh heh heh... And I  
know it's a really lousy opening, so don't give me stick about it.)  
  
One day in the Capsule Corp., Bulma was making her way past Vegetas training capsule that her   
father had built for the short-tempered Saiyan. It was particularly noisy in there, whatever was  
going on, even for Vegeta and his rigorous training methods. She decided to listen in on what he  
was saying. Tiptoeing over, she pressed her ear to the door.  
"No! You cannot beat me! I am Vegeta the Invincible! No-one is stronger that I! No! This  
isn't possible! GRAAGH!!!"  
There was a crash, and suddenly Vegeta roared with laughter.  
"Ahahahahaha! I did it! See, that's what you get when you oppose the might of the awesome Vegeta,  
Prince of all the Saiya-jins! Ahahahahaha! Oh, you wanna piece of me too, huh? No! Rragh! You'll  
regret that, you scrawny little-"  
Bulma pulled away. She knew Trunks couldn't be in there because he was at school, and Goku   
couldn't be in there because he would have said hi to her first. She put a hand to he head as   
she walked away. Great, she thought. I gotta husband who talks to himself. And, apparently,   
fights with himself....  
  
Later that day, Vegeta had emerged from the capsule and decided to get something from the kitchen  
during his break. He was pouring himself some milk when Bulma came in.  
"Hey, Vegeta, who is it you're fighting with in there?" she asked. Vegeta turned away.  
"That's my business, not yours, woman! I'd thank you not to listen in on me!" he barked.  
"I only asked!" Bulma exclaimed, her own anger rising.  
"Well don't! It's not wise to incur the wrath of a Saiyan Prince!"  
"It was hard not to hear you anyway! You were making such a racket, the ground was   
shaking!"  
"Well........my training methods are beyond your comprehension! Now leave me in peace!"  
"GLADLY!!" Bulma roared, storming out.  
Vegeta twitched angrily. How dare that woman listen in on me. That capsule is private. She   
better not do it again, he thought, going back to the capsule.  
  
That night, Bulma was about to go to bed when she found the bedroom door was locked. Under the   
crack of the door, changing lights filtered through. She heard Vegetas voice.  
"Get away from me, you stupid fool! Get away or I'll kill you! Oh, too late..."  
A thud and crack came through the door.  
".....I already did. Now it's your turn!"  
Bulma pounded on the door.  
"Vegeta Saiyan, open this God damn door! I want to go to bed!" she yelled.  
"I'm BUSY! Leave me alone!" he yelled back.  
"Well take your business back into the capsule!"  
"I can't stop now!"  
"What?! You better not be fighting in there! I want no fights in this house!" she stamped  
her foot.  
"How about...." the squeak of the bed signalled Vegeta was getting off it. Suddenly the   
door swung open. "You take this.....this.....and this.......and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" Vegeta  
roared, as a pillow, a bedspread and Bulmas dressing gown flew out and hit her in the face. By   
the time she had scrambled to get them off her, the door was shut and locked again.  
"Wha....bu.....where am I meant to sleep?!" she yelled.  
"In the garage for all I care, now shut up and get lost!!!"  
"VEGETA YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I'M YOUR WIFE AND THIS IS MY HOUSE AND IT'S COLD IN THE  
GARAGE AND-" she stopped pounding on the door and yelling when she heard her mother.  
"Oh Bulma, leave Vegeta in peace, I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow.   
Just go and sleep on the sofa for tonight."  
"But...." she stood dejectedly in the hall for a while, before slinking to her sofa-come-  
bed.  
  
The next morning, Bulma walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. When she saw Vegeta sitting at  
the dining table, eating some breakfast, all the indignities of last night came back to her.  
"I hope you're happy." she grumbled. A raised eyebrow indicated he was listening.  
"I spent all last night sleeping on the sofa cuz of you - I think I got pneumonia....or backache,  
at least....." Vegeta swallowed his mouthful before answering.  
"My heart bleeds."  
"What were you doing in there, anyhow?" she asked, ignoring his sarcasm and sitting at   
the table. He glared at her.  
"I told you, that's my business and nobody elses."  
"Oh no, I'm not gonna be passed off that easy." she said, folding her arms. He scowled   
at her for a while before closing his eyes.  
"Fine, I was fighting, like you told me not to."  
"With who? I didn't hear anyone else in there."  
"No-one in particular."  
"I want a name."  
"Grah! What's with the third degree, woman?!" he shouted, standing up. "I'm going back   
to train." he walked out.  
"I'll clean this up, then!!" she yelled after him, of the plate.  
"You do that!!" he yelled back.  
"Fine!"  
"FINE!" the front door slammed.  
"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with him..." she muttered, putting the plate into   
the sink.   
  
That afternoon, Bulma caught sight of Vegeta walking across the garden, something in his hand.   
She had forgiven him for earlier, and decided to sneak up on him. She tiptoed out behind him and  
grabbed his arm.  
"Whatcha doing?"  
Vegeta leapt three foot in the air with a cry of  
"Waagh!" his heart was going ninety-to-the-dozen as he put a hand to his chest and tried  
to regain his composure and normal breathing rate. A vein popped out on his head as he yelled   
hoarsely  
"What th' heck do you think you're trying to do, woman, give me a heart attack?!"   
Bulma laughed.  
"Scared ya, didn't I?" Then she noticed the thing in his hand. "Whatcha got there?"   
Vegeta quickly hid it behind his back.  
"Nothing to interest you." he growled. Bulma tried to see what it was.  
"Oh, but it does interest me..."  
Vegeta spun around, shielding the object. Bulma flung her arms round his neck.  
"C'mon, lemme see it....." she said leaning on him. Vegeta sweat-dropped.  
"Is it your purpose in life to bug the hell outta me?" he growled.  
"It will be unless you let me see whatever it is you've got there."  
"Get offa me..." Vegeta shrugged her off and walked away, but not before Bulma had caught  
a glimpse of what Vegeta held so secretly.  
"A cable?" she pondered.  
  
In the house, Trunks and Goten had been watching Vegeta and Bulma.  
"What do you think they were doing?" Trunks asked in confusion. He very rarely saw his   
father act like that. So.....tolerant. Goten stared at the for a while.  
"I dunno. Playin' piggyback rides?" he said. Goten had inherited complete innocence from   
his father, Goku. Trunks sweat-dropped.   
  
By the end of that week, Bulma was sick of Vegetas secrecy, the endless din from the capsule and   
the fact that she still had to sleep on the sofa. She decided to get to the bottom of it.  
She waited until Vegeta took a break from his apparent 'training' in the capsule, and when he had  
gone to get something to eat, she sneaked inside.  
The gravity in there was normal. That clinched it, she decided. He couldn't be training in here.  
She looked around the place and finally found what Vegeta had been doing all this time.  
  
Inside the house, Vegeta was finishing off a sandwich when he happened to glance out the window   
at the capsule.  
"Strange....I don't remember leaving the door open.....oh no!!" he threw down the   
sandwich and raced out of the room, flung open the door and sped across the grass. He heard a   
noise coming from the open capsule door.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no......." he murmured. Diving through the door, his eyes widened at what he   
saw.  
  
Bulma was roaring with laughter. She noticed the stunned Saiyan in the doorway, but couldn't   
stop laughing. She bent down and picked up something when her laughter had subsided.  
"Care to explain....this?" she said, holding the object up.  
Vegeta lowered his gaze, blushing furiously. Seeing the look on his face, Bulma burst out   
laughing again.  
"Super Mario World?! This is what you've been playing the whole time?!" she exclaimed.   
She was holding a game cartridge, and by her feet was a SNES and a TV set.  
Vegeta clenched his fists. He felt he had to explain himself, but in doing so he'd lose what   
scraps of dignity was left. He swallowed and muttered, without looking up, in a barely audible   
growl  
"I can't defeat Bowser...." he cringed as Bulma laughed even harder. His face was on   
fire, and was totally humiliated. Bulma stopped laughing and walked up to him, hugging him and   
giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"You are so silly...." she said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Don't worry, I won't  
tell anyone." He still wouldn't meet her gaze however. He turned away, folding his arms. She   
leaned closer to him so he couldn't help but look at her. "Would it make you feel better if I   
showed you how to beat him?" she said, pouting. Vegeta looked at the floor. After a while, he   
finally looked up at her and nodded.  
  
And so, Bulma finally found Vegetas weakness - video games.  
  
(Not long after this took place, Vegeta triumphantly completed Super Mario World - including the  
Star World, even - did a lap of honour round the house and has since moved onto the N64 and   
Mario 64 - which he is stuck like sh*t on.)  



End file.
